


new scary storys

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [8]
Category: onna - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Series: back storys and pasts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081





	1. Chapter 1

: In Niigata Prefecture, an elderly man operated an inn on a mountain trail with his wife. One snowy night, the inn was visited by a young lady traveling alone. She warmed herself by the fire and ate with the innkeeper and his wife. She was sweet and charming and extremely beautiful. So it was even more of a surprise when, in the middle of the night during a fierce blizzard, she stood up and made to leave the inn. The innkeeper begged her not to go outside, and took her hand to hold her back. It was as cold as ice. Merely touching it sucked all the warmth from the innkeeper’s body. As he tried to keep the girl in the house, her entire body turned into a fine icy mist, and shot up the chimney and out into the night.

A man from Yamagata Prefecture claimed that he had been married to a yuki onna. His wife was beautiful, with piercing eyes and skin as white as a marble statue. While he loved to take long hot baths every night, his wife always refused to bathe. This puzzled him greatly. One particularly cold and snowy night, he insisted that his wife take a bath. Otherwise she would freeze to death in the cold, he said. She protested, but there was no reasoning with the man. Finally she acquiesced. When he went in to check on her a few minutes later, all he found in the tub were half-melted icicles.


	2. Otohime gitsune

Long ago, there was a goddess named Otohime. She lived in a mountain called Hatahikiyama. She was a clairvoyant, and was only known to the villagers by her disembodied voice which could be heard in the woods—nobody had ever seen her true form. Whenever the villagers would call out to her from the base of her mountain, she would answer their questions.

When a farmer lost one of his tools, he approached the foot of Hatahikiyama and asked Otohime for help. She replied from out the woods that he had left it next to his shed. When some food was stolen from the village, Otohime instructed the villagers the name and the location of the thief. Thanks to Otohime’s knowledge, eventually there were no wicked people left in the village.

One autumn, a farmer’s vegetable garden was torn up by wild animals. The farmer feared that he would run out of food during the winter. So he set some traps deep in the woods to catch the wild beasts that were destroying his crops.

Not long after that, the farmer heard a voice deep in the forest. It was a call for help. It was the unmistakable voice of Otohime!

The man hurried into the woods. He climbed towards where he heard the voice. Finally, he reached the place where he had set his traps. There, caught in one of his snares, was the body of a large, beautiful, white-furred fox. But it was too late; the fox was dead.

The voice of Otohime was never again heard in the village.


	3. Kawauso

Kawauso are fond of playing pranks on humans, especially by mimicking sounds and words. They enjoy calling out human names or random words at strangers walking in the street and watching their confused reactions. They are fond of magically snuffing out lanterns in the night and leaving travelers stranded in the dark. Kawauso sometimes even transform into beautiful young women and try to seduce young men—only to run away laughing when the men take the hook.

Occasionally, kawauso commit more violent deeds. In a few instances near castles in Ishikawa, a kawauso dressed up as beautiful young woman and lured young men to the water’s edge in order to catch and eat them, discarding the half-eaten bodies into the moat. But stories like this are rare.


	4. Kappa

Kappa are revered in Shinto as a kind of water god. It is not uncommon to see offerings of cucumbers made at riverbanks by devout humans. In return, kappa help people by irrigating fields, befriending lonely children, or competing with adults in sports and games.

Kappa can also be crass and dangerous. Lakes and rivers where they live are often marked with warning signs. Kappa particularly despise cows and horses, and will attack the animals for no reason at all. Mischievous by nature, they loudly pass gas in public and love to peek up women’s kimonos. Sometimes their mischief turns violent. Kappa have been known to kidnap or rape swimming women, and kill people. A kappa’s preferred method of attack is to drown its victims, or bite them to death under water. Kappa also devour humans alive. Usually they go for the rear end to get at the shirikodama, a mythical ball of flesh located just inside the anus.

In the water, there is no escape for anyone who crosses a kappa. On land, however, it is possible to outwit one; the honorable kappa will feel obliged to return a bow. If it can be tricked into bowing so low that the water in its dish spills out, it can be overcome. Once bested, kappa have been made to swear loyalty and friendship to their victor for the rest of their lives.


End file.
